


Deseos ocultos

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: "Te molesta que ya casi no nos veamos y sin embargo no soportas que esté alrededor tuyo, es difícil tener cerca a la persona de quien estás enamorado y piensas que es un imposible o peor aún que no es correcto ¿me equivoco?"





	Deseos ocultos

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Esta historia participa en la actividad “¡Escribe si puedes!” para el 5to aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked.

Era la parte final de su experimento, solo faltaba agregar un poco de ácido, Sherlock tomó el gotero y con sumo cuidado agregó la sustancia gota por gota sin perder de vista la reacción que tenía el compuesto. En ese momento y sin haber tocado la puerta entró Mycroft hecho una furia haciendo que el pelinegro derramara más liquido del previsto y echando a perder toda una mañana de trabajo. 

—¡¿Qué demonios….

—¿Dónde está mi libro?

—¿Y yo como voy a saber? –contestó Sherlock enfrentándolo ahora furioso él también– ¡echaste a perder mi experimento imbécil!

—Estoy harto de que agarres mis cosas.

—Yo no he agarrado nada tuyo.

Tanto Sherlock como Mycroft habían levantado la voz, tenían las manos en puño tratando de contener el deseo de golpear al otro. Afortunadamente sus padres estaban fuera y no regresarían hasta el día siguiente, ese tipo de pleitos entre ambos alteraban a su madre y en algunas ocasiones la hacían llorar. 

Las cosas no siempre habían sido así, hacía poco más de dos años que todo cambiara y pareciera que buscaban pelear a la más mínima provocación. De pequeño Sherlock solía admirar a su hermano mayor y este a su vez era muy protector con su hermano menor, parecían lejanos los días en los que se sentaban juntos en el sillón a leer, o salían a caminar a los alrededores de la hacienda, o cuando Mycroft le había enseñado a boxear a Sherlock y ni hablar de las veces en las que el pelinegro se metía a la cama de su hermano debido a que no podía dormir o tenía miedo por haber visto, sin el permiso de sus padres, alguna película de miedo, Mycroft siempre lo hacía sentirse seguro y protegido, sentía que mientras su hermano estuviera cerca nada malo podía ocurrirle y si él le decía que todo estaba bien, no dudaba ni un segundo de su palabra. 

Ambos habían cambiado en todos los aspectos; Mycroft pese a tener solo 26 años de edad ya se había abierto camino en el gobierno británico, convirtiéndose en uno de los principales asesores del Primer Ministro, dejando así Kent para mudarse a Londres, se la vivía trabajando o en eventos sociales a los cuales, debido a su posición, no le era posible faltar, su arreglo personal era más refinado, iba al gimnasio y cuidaba más de su alimentación. Por su parte Sherlock, siete años menor que su hermano, pero de igual que él un genio, estaba haciendo un Doctorado en Cambridge y de cuando en cuando ayudaba a Scotland Yard a resolver aquellos casos que fueran realmente complicados, practicaba natación y vivía entre Cambridge, Kent y a veces pasaba algunas temporadas en Londres. 

Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo en la hacienda de sus padres, y salvo que se tratara de alguna ocasión especial o alguna celebración, pocas veces coincidían, incluso parecía que se evitaban. 

Sherlock no entendía porque le irritaba tanto Mycroft, sabía que lo extrañaba y deseaba verlo, pero en cuanto lo tenía enfrente se ponía de mal humor, al mismo tiempo detestaba que estuvieran desayunando o cenando y recibiera alguna llamada que lo hiciera regresar a Londres. 

Mycroft camino adentro de la habitación pasando junto a Sherlock y empujándolo en el camino, abrió la cajonera y sacó la ropa que había en su interior.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Sherlock.

—Estoy buscando mi libro.

—¡Con un demonio Mycroft ya te dije que no lo tengo! –dijo Sherlock empujando a su hermano.

—No te atrevas a tocarme.

—Pues entonces lárgate de mí recámara.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me entregues el libro.

—Ya te dije que no lo tengo, para que querría tu estúpido libro.

—¿Y yo que sé? Siempre estar hurgando entre mis cosas.

—¡Claro porque tu vida es tan interesante! –contestó Sherlock en tono de burla.

Mycroft giró hacia la cama de Sherlock y comenzó a desordenarla, como si debajo de las sabanas fuera a aparecer el libro, aventó almohadas, pijama y edredón mientras Sherlock le gritaba y lo corría de su habitación, algo en el piso llamó la atención de Mycroft dejándolo inmóvil por un momento, Sherlock aprovechó la distracción para tomarlo del brazo con la intención de sacarlo, pero su hermano logró zafarse de su agarre. 

El político tomó del piso una playera blanca, ya no se veía furioso, más bien sorprendido y con una mirada inquisitiva volteó a ver a su hermano, Sherlock al notar lo que el pelirrojo tenía en la mano quedó paralizado, de forma inmediata trató de recobrar el control y desvió la mirada, se acercó a su escritorio empezando a limpiar el desorden que había ocasionado la interrupción de Mycroft. 

—Lárgate de mí recámara –volvió a pedir, en un tono mucho más bajo ahora. 

—¿Por qué tienes una playera mía en tu recámara?

—¿Es tuya? –volteó de medio lado Sherlock, contestando con indiferencia–. Supongo que la Señora Norton la habrá puesto en mí habitación por error.

—Estaba debajo de tu almohada –Mycroft camino un par de pasos hacia su hermano.

—La agarre pensando que era mía, como te dije; seguro la Señora Norton habrá cometido un error y yo la tomé de mi cajonera.

—Es talla mediana, te abrías dado cuenta de inmediato que no es tuya, además –Mycroft llevó la prenda a su nariz– huele a mi loción –hablo Mycroft mucho más cerca de su hermano.

Sherlock podía sentir como se encendían sus mejillas, sus manos que habían dejado de limpiar y se apoyaban contra el escritorio temblaron un poco.

—Te gusta dormir abrazando mi playera.

Sherlock no contestó solo pasó saliva, recargo su peso aún más en sus manos y cerró los ojos sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado y sin saber que contestar. A sus espaldas Mycroft caminó unos pasos más, quedando a solo unos centímetros suyos, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios observó la tensión en el cuerpo del pelinegro y disfrutó del silencio. 

—¿A caso tienes miedo por las noches y necesitas protección? –Mycroft hablaba en un tono de voz muy suave, Sherlock podía sentir su aliento rosándole el cuello– mmm no, no se trata de eso, hay algo más ¿cierto?

Sherlock podía imaginar perfectamente la sonrisa petulante que Mycroft debía tener en esos momentos, quería defenderse, pero no sabía cómo, ni siquiera sabía que lo había impulsado a robar aquella playera y ponerle loción, en su momento se justificó convenciéndose de que era un anhelo por aquellos tiempos en los que se llevaba bien con su hermano, pero algo en su interior le decía que se estaba engañando. 

Mycroft pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre el antebrazo desnudo de su hermano, éste último suspiro sin poder evitarlo, con terror abrió los ojos al notar el sonido que acababa de emitir, sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

—Shhhh tranquilo –dijo Mycroft apretando suavemente el antebrazo de su hermano, adivinando sus pensamientos y evitando así su huida– todo está bien Sherlock, si lo que querías era sentir un hombre a tu lado solo lo hubieras dicho –dijo el pelirrojo con sorna.

—Idiota –contestó Sherlock tratando de sacudirse la mano de su hermano lanzando un codo a sus costillas, el cual pudo esquivar con facilidad. Mycroft agarró con más fuerza a su hermano y rodeo con el brazo la cintura de éste, dejándolo completamente pegado a él y sin poder moverse.

—Siempre tan agresivo hermanito –dijo el pelirrojo mientras pasaba su nariz por la oreja del menor– perdóname, molestarte es un hábito difícil de quitar –permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Sherlock tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y Mycroft disfrutando de la cercanía y el olor de su hermano, pensado muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación, no era un tema fácil de tratar–. Sé lo que estás pasando porque yo estoy igual, te molesta mi apariencia física porque atraigo la atención de otras personas, te molesta que ya casi no nos veamos y sin embargo no soportas que esté alrededor tuyo, es difícil tener cerca a la persona de quien estás enamorado y piensas que es un imposible o peor aún que no es correcto ¿me equivoco? 

Sherlock analizaba lo que su hermano decía, no se había dado el tiempo para pensar en ello con detenimiento, o tal vez era algo en lo que no quería pensar con detenimiento, sabía que en el fondo estaba consciente de ello, pero le costaba aceptarlo, por todos los cielos se trataba de su hermano, compartían un lazo de sangre, es el hombre al que siempre había admirado, su ejemplo a seguir, la persona más brillante que ha conocido, imponente, atractivo…. “demonios”, eso no estaba bien, eso no estaba nada bien.

Cuando Mycroft sintió que el deseo de huir de Sherlock había desaparecido aflojó su agarre, girándolo lentamente hasta tenerlo de frente, una de sus manos continúo rodeando la cintura de Sherlock mientras que con la otra tomó su barbilla, levantándola ligeramente para poder verlo a los ojos.

—No es culpa de ninguno de los dos, nosotros no pedimos que esto sucediera, es algo que simplemente ocurrió sin que pudiéramos evitarlo –Mycroft soltó la barbilla de su hermano, pasando el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla provocando que Sherlock cerrara los ojos e inclinara el rosto inconscientemente ante el contacto–. Estoy consciente de que no es correcto, al menos la moral dicta que no, pero esta se basa principalmente en el hecho de la procreación, ya que los hijos de dos personas que llevan la misma sangre pueden nacer con algún problema, creo que eso no aplica para nosotros –Mycroft trató de sonreír sin poder conseguirlo–. Sé que solo trato de justificarnos, pero estoy cansado de luchar contra esto, de pelear contigo cuando lo que deseo es tenerte entre mis brazos, de verte tan perdido, tan confundido, negándote lo que sientes.

—Eres mi hermano –dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

—Lo sé –contestó Mycroft con un suspiro.

—¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que uno de los dos sea adoptado? –dijo Sherlock mirando a su hermano a los ojos con una sonrisa triste.

—Nada me haría más feliz que así fuera, lamentablemente no es el caso, aunque de niño llegue a pensarlo, estaba seguro que era demasiado inteligente para pertenecer a esta familia. 

Sherlock volteo a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, Mycroft se encogió de hombros y ambos estallaron en una carcajada ayudándolos a liberar la tensión. Era tan bueno escuchar reír al otro, compartir una broma, estar tan cerca del otro, deseaban que fuera así siempre, que no tuvieran que encerrar sus sentimientos y fingir que no se agradaban como mecanismo de defensa.

Después que la risa pasó y ambos volvieron a la realidad, el ambiente se había aligerado, sin embargo, Mycroft estaba agotado, no deseaba que las cosas quedaran en el aire, pero tampoco podía imponer nada, sabía lo que quería, pero era Sherlock quien debía tomar la decisión. 

—Puedes quedarte con mi playera, puedes entrar a mi recámara y tomar todas las que quieras, y si en algún momento necesitas algo más recuerda que siempre estaré para ti.

Mycroft puso una mano en el cuello de su hermano acercándolo para depositar un tierno beso en la frente, el pelinegro inhaló el olor de su hermano al tenerlo cerca y sintió que un agradable calor invadía su cuerpo. Cuando levantó la mirada Mycroft ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. 

Sherlock se quedó con una sensación de vacío y una punzada en el pecho. Al escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse corrió a la ventana, temía que su hermano hubiera decidido irse sin despedir. No llevaba maleta y paso de largo junto a su carro, lo que significaba que iría al río, Mycroft siempre iba a caminar al río cuando necesitaba pensar o despejarse, de cualquier forma, el peligro tomó las llaves de su coche y las escondió en su recámara, no quería que Mycroft se fuera antes de que él decidiera que hacer. 

❦❦❦❦

Mycroft estaba recostado en su cama leyendo algunos documentos del trabajo, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, su corazón se aceleró al ver a su hermano entrar, llevaba puesto solo un bóxer exponiendo su hermoso torso, en la mano tenía agarrada la camiseta que había desatado todo.

—Vengo a regresarte la playera –Sherlock se veía nervioso. 

—¿Ya no la quieres? –Contestó Mycroft no muy seguro de lo que eso significaba. 

—No la voy a necesitar mientras estés cerca –dijo Sherlock ruborizándose. 

Mycroft sonrió, dejó los papeles sobre el buró y camino hacia el pelinegro, cuando estuvo frente a él acarició su mejilla.

—¿Estas seguro? –Sherlock no contestó, pero asintió con la cabeza, su mirada era decidida– si empezamos esto no hay vuelta atrás, tal vez quieras pensarlo un poco más.

—No, toda la tarde le estuve dando vueltas y no deseo dejar pasar más tiempo, quiero estar contigo, sé que no va a ser fácil, sé que vamos a tener que mantenerlo en secreto, pero no me importa, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti.

Mycroft observó a su hermano por un rato hasta estar seguro de que no había rastro de duda. El pelirrojo se acercó con cautela por si su hermano quería alejarse, pero Sherlock se veía ansioso, Mycroft terminó de acortar la distancia hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Comenzó con un beso suave y tierno, solo unos cuantos roces de labios, cuando el pelirrojo sintió que Sherlock le daba acceso libre a su boca no dudo en invadirla disfrutando de su dulce sabor, poco a poco los besos fueron cada vez más necesitados, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, Sherlock rompió el contacto solo para quitarle la playera a su hermano, reanudando el beso de manera apasionada.

Mycroft abrazó a su hermano de forma posesiva mientras besaba su cuello, Sherlock jadeo ante la placentera sensación, la boca y los brazos de su hermano se sentían increíblemente bien. El político se alejó un poco solo para tomar la mano del menor y guiarlo a la cama, antes de meterlo en ella le quitó el bóxer y se terminó de desnudar él también, Sherlock se recostó sobre su espalda abriendo las piernas para que Mycroft se acomodara en medio de ellas.

Una vez que el político estuvo encima de su hermano tomó sus manos y las puso por encima de su cabeza mientras lo besaba con hambre y movía su cuerpo rozando ambas erecciones, Sherlock temblaba y su pene comenzaba a gotear. Cuando Mycroft chupó sus pezones se arqueó y levantó el cuerpo buscando más contacto.

—Fóllame Mycroft.

—Sherlock, no quiero que te sientas forzado…

—Por favor –dijo Sherlock con voz ronca– te lo estoy pidiendo, fóllame, hazme tuyo, quiero que me hagas tuyo.

Mycroft gimió ante las palabras de Sherlock, su pene nunca había estado tan duro y caliente, una especie de locura lo invadió, no deseaba nada más en este mundo que hacerlo suyo, deseaba marcarlo, reclamarlo. 

Se paró rápidamente para tomar una botella de aceite que tenía en el baño, la puso a un costado del cuerpo de Sherlock y volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas, con suaves mordidas fue bajando desde su pecho hasta las caderas, el perfecto y marcado cuerpo del pelinegro lo estaban haciendo enloquecer. 

Sherlock gritó al sentir la lengua de su hermano rodeando su longitud, Mycroft se tomó su tiempo mamándolo mientras acariciaba sus testículos y disfrutaba de los sonidos que su hermano emitía, sentía que en cualquier momento podía correrse con solo escucharlo, tomó la botella de aceite y unto poco de éste en una de sus manos. 

Mycroft comenzó a preparar a su hermano lamiendo su entrada e introduciendo poco a poco su lengua, Sherlock estaba delirante, podía sentir su pene caliente y húmedo palpitar y sus manos tomaban con fuerza las sabanas. Después de unos minutos el político introdujo la punta de uno de sus dedos mientras besaba la parte interna de las piernas de su hermano, el cuerpo de Sherlock cada vez cedía más, con mucha paciencia Mycroft fue introduciendo un dedo a la vez hasta llegar a tres, cuando eso sucedió rozó ligeramente su próstata haciendo gritar a Sherlock. 

—Más, más Mycroft por favor más –Sherlock estaba desesperado.

Cuando el político notó que su hermano estaba listo se alineó y comenzó a meter su pene lentamente hasta quedar completamente dentro de él, sus brazos que estaban a cada lado del rostro del menor sostenían su peso, Mycroft se agacho para besar a Sherlock en lo que se adaptaba a la sensación. Al sentir las manos del pelinegro en sus glúteos supo que era el momento de comenzar a moverse, al principio lo hizo con parsimonia, Sherlock se sentía tan bien, tan caliente y apretado. 

Sus ojos se encontraron rebosantes de amor y lujuria. Mycroft sabía que ni él, ni su hermano podrían aguantar mucho más, así que cambió un poco el ángulo y con un fuerte golpe tocó nuevamente la próstata de Sherlock, quien gritó de placer y de forma inmediata enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su hermano, ambos gemían y las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas, Mycroft tomó el pene de Sherlock y lo bombeó al ritmo de sus movimientos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Sherlock se derramara en su mano gritando su nombre, haciendo que Mycroft se corriera de inmediato.

El político había tenido cuidado de no caer encima de su hermano, aun así, parte de su cuerpo estaba recargado en el del menor, cuando pudo respirar con naturalidad se movió deslizándose así fuera del cuerpo del pelinegro, éste gimió al sentir el semen que se derramaba entre sus piernas.

Mycroft se acercó para besar a Sherlock quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Eso fue increíble –dijo Sherlock.

—Lo sé. 

Sherlock abrió los ojos y se puso de lado para tener de frente a su hermano, ambos se hundieron en la mirada el otro, les era imposible poner en palabras la felicidad que sentían.

—Eres hermoso, absolutamente hermoso –dijo Mycroft posando su mano en la cintura del pelinegro.

 

—Prométeme que no me vas a dejar –habló Sherlock permitiéndose un momento de sentimentalismo, sin importarle si parecía patético.

—Jamás, eres mío, te doy mi palabra que nunca voy a dejarte o a hacerte daño, al menos no conscientemente, si algún día hago algo que te lastime házmelo saber por favor, lo último que quiero es herirte –Mycroft acercó el cuerpo de su hermano por la cintura y lo beso con dulzura.

—También prométeme que ahora nos veremos más seguido.

—Mucho más seguido Sherlock, iré a visitarte y quiero que tú también vayas a Londres, podrías acompañarme a algunos eventos sociales, eres mi hermano así que no lo verán como algo extraño.

—Me parece perfecto –contestó el pelinegro sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. 

—Ahora levántate, necesitamos un baño y cambiar estas sábanas.

Mientras se dirigían al baño Sherlock sonrió de forma traviesa.

—Bueno mamá va a estar feliz al ver que ya no habrá más pleitos.

Mycroft se rió y le dio un cariñoso zape a su hermano.


End file.
